


Fallin' All in You

by thebattybadger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattybadger/pseuds/thebattybadger
Summary: Viktor loves waking up every morning.Based on the song Fallin' All in You by Shawn Mendes
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Fallin' All in You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic... I've been wanting to write for a while but just never got into it until quite recently. Feel free to comment and tell me how did you find it!

This. This was what it felt like to feel truly, utterly content, Viktor decided. He was sprawled on his back pressed against the thick mattress he and Yuuri had bought 3 years ago when they had moved into this apartment. The walls, once blank white, were now filled with pictures. Memories from so many events, whether it be a relaxed shot of them on a rainy Sunday afternoon, or their wedding day, with smiles so wide, Viktor’s cheeks undeniably ached after the ceremony. There was a dressing table pushed against the wall opposite the bed, simple and white, from Ikea of all places. It was hell to put together; it took them a whole day, screwing and unscrewing and re-screwing, unable to figure out where the pieces went. Upon the bed, the sheets were smooth, a light blue shade with swirling patterns that reminded Viktor of spiralling clouds. The sky was still dim, with the first rays of the day just beginning to glimpse into the window. With only a small yellow night light gently illuminating the space, he could barely see Yuuri through the soft hazy glow.

Yuuri had his cheek squished onto Viktor’s chest, warmth radiating far lovelier than a cup of tea on a freezingly cold day. Their torsos were pressed together, the weight gently pushing down on Viktor, as Yuuri let out almost soundless snores, his fingers curling into Viktor’s sides. A blanket covered their lower halves, with Makka claiming the rest of the unused portion, resting upon it on the far left edge of the bed. 

Taking a deep breath, Viktor gently stretched his arms upwards, trying not to wake Yuuri. Well, not yet, at least; there was still a few minutes before their alarm would go off and they would have to get ready to go to the rink. But it was alright, they still had time. He felt the relaxation settle deep into his bones as he took a deep breath, willing his body to slowly wake, the fuzzy fog of sleep lifting. Yuuri shifted, fingers curling further into Viktor’s skin, squeezing ever so slightly, as if worried his giant human pillow(unmovable and pinned beneath him) were to vanish. Viktor chuckled, hand reflexively moving to Yuuri’s hair, fingers carefully massaging through his scalp. He wasn’t going anywhere. Ever since that night in Sochi, Yuuri had captured Viktor’s soul in his gentle loving grasp, and from then on, Viktor had never wanted to leave Yuuri’s side. Not ever again.

Viktor wasn’t sure if he had ever felt true love before Yuuri. He wasn’t sure if he had ever felt the joy of giggling uncontrollably at an inside joke together, the normalcy of seeing two toothbrushes leaning on each other in a singular cup, the happiness of knowing another so intimately yet still wanting to spend every moment together, feeling the excitement of arriving home to the call of  _ “Okaeri, Vitya.”  _ He wasn’t sure if he had ever felt complete, having had an invisible black hole within his heart, draining the joy out of everything else. Of course, there were others to romance before Yuuri, but only Yuuri could make him feel like that chasm was filled to the brim, overflowing with love for the man laying upon him, and the joy he taught Viktor how to feel again, when Viktor had long ago forgotten how.

The alarm abruptly blared, screaming at the pair to get the day started. Viktor reached to turn it off as Yuuri groaned loudly, making little to no effort to move from his spot at all. Yuuri, after giving a moment to put his thoughts together, murmured “good morning, Vitya.”

“Good morning, love,” he smiled in reply, watching his beloved look up at him with bleary eyes and the smallest frown from trying to view the world without the aid of his glasses. 

He rolled off of his husband, flopping onto the bed and out of Viktor’s arms. Putting on his well-worn glasses, he questioned “what has got you smiling so early in the morning?”

“But darling, I smile every morning,” he pouted, jokingly whiny. “It’s all your fault anyway, with that adorable face of yours.”

_ Ah, there it is, _ Viktor thought to himself, as Yuuri gave an unavoidable grin, gaze softening. “You’re such a sap,” he refuted.

Now that the sky was brighter, Viktor could see the tiny gold flakes in Yuuri’s eyes, the cutest tiny scar on his chin and his lips, dry and dull. His hair stuck up in some directions and laid flat in others. Every tiny detail was bared clear for his viewing. And god, was the view gorgeous. 

Yuuri’s hand reached up, brushing Viktor’s away from his forehead with practised strokes. In no rush, he pressed their lips together for a few brief seconds, their noses touching one another as well. Their palms met, Yuuri’s right and Viktor’s left, fingers intertwining like lovers embracing after being apart for far too long. Tucking his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, Viktor breathed, taking in the scent of detergent and of sleep and of something that was purely just Yuuri. It reminded him of warm days at Hasetsu’s seaside, of sweet tea and ageing books, of Yuuri’s childhood bed and used corks of red wine bottles. It was something utterly indescribable, yet so easily put into words at the same time: an utter paradox, it smelled simply of Yuuri.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered next to his ear, breath tickling his skin. 

“I love you too, Yuuri,” Viktor answered. This. This was what it was like to feel content. This was what it was like to be in love. And this was all he could ever wish for, for the rest of their lives. Just Yuuri by his side. Because with Yuuri, he felt that he could scale mountains and fight beasts. He felt he could jump quintuples or save the world from a super-villain. He felt that he could do anything. But most importantly, he could wake up every morning looking forward to a new day, because it would mean waking up to the loveliest person in the world by his side, ready to take on any challenges life throws at them. They would do all of it together. Always together.

“Let’s go get ready for the day?” Yuuri suggested.

“Yes. Let’s go.” 

Grasping each other’s hands, they pulled one another out of bed.


End file.
